Fuzzy Feelings
by asksillysisters
Summary: Elsa's a doting farm-cat. Anna's a rambunctious hamster. They both wonder about the outside world...but find plenty of adventure on the little farm they call home.
1. Chapter 1

Bits of faded paint chips crumbled from the ajar barn double door. Outside, howling winds sent a disheveled group of chickens scampering across the patches of grass and dirt leading to their maple-built coop.

In the distance, thick, dark storm clouds slowly crept across the sky.

A handful of cows, full and happy from an afternoon spent in the grazing field, moseyed on over to a patch of oak trees for cover. They knew the rain was coming.

Everyone knew the rain was coming. Squirrels, goats, pigs...and Elsa.

Pale yellow fur, neatly groomed, and sporting a weathered, blue collar, Elsa meowed and flicked her tail impatiently.

"She should've been back by now."

Several agile jumps up a pile of haystacks landed Elsa neatly by the barn's lone second floor window. She pawed at a dusty spot until she could see through the dirty glass.

Another meow, this one low and laced with frustration.

"She wouldn't get caught. I mean...no...the vultures won't be back here for another month. But...the owls..."

In the distance, a dim crack of thunder accompanied a streak of lightning in the dark clouds.

Just then, a small, thick tumbleweed blew across the yard...and right up against the barn door.

With an exasperated sigh, Elsa shook her head, and chuckled.

_About time._

With short, auburn fur filthy and knotted, Anna rolled right into the barn and let out an undignified yelp. Several more rolls brought her right to the foot of the haystack pile, and the poor hamster flailed on her back for a few moments.

"Big...clouds! BIG big! I...I can't...where's the ground?!"

Elsa tittered again, leapt to the barn floor, and nudged her nose against Anna's side. In a second, the little hamster rolled onto her paws...and sneezed. Blue eyes narrowed as Elsa took in the disheveled state of her friend.

"I was worried sick. Is it too much to hope you've got a good excuse for being out this late?"

At that, Anna brightened for a moment, but her smile quickly fell away as her top lip curled back over her two front teeth. "I...got you flowers?" She scuffed a paw against the dusty ground. "They, um...they all flew away."

Elsa sighed again, one paw already drawing Anna close. "Well...at least **you** didn't blow away."

Suddenly, all the dirt and tangles and twigs nestled in Anna's fur mattered little. She warmed up quite quickly and gave a little shiver as Elsa's scratchy tongue brushed between her ears. Eyes brightened again, and Anna jutted out her chin with an insistent chirp.

"Next time, I **will** bring you back a flower. Even if I get all soggy."

Elsa hummed idly, licked several more times, then glanced up as raindrops began to pelt the second-story window.

"If you say so. But in the meantime...shall we?"

Anna shook a bit more dust out of her fur, then grinned and lowered her head. "Please and thank you." With that, she went limp and hummed brightly as Elsa picked her up by the scruff of her neck...and headed upstairs. Carefully.

Anna's thoughts still wandered.

_I will get you flowers. You're just the best._


	2. Chapter 2

Strand by strand, Elsa unfurled bits of black yarn and neatly bit them off. Into a big pile they went, surrounded by mounts of loose hay and patches of burlap. She glanced up as several more yarn strands vanished from her pile...but stared back down at her yarn bawl just as quickly. "You don't have to do that, Anna."

Muddy paws carefully stuffed a piece of burlap into a bulky ball, twisted the end neatly, and tied it off with a bit of yarn. "Well, Jessup normally does these for you, right? And he's at the county fair until next week...right?" Flipping the fabric over to admire her handiwork, Anna blotted the front of the burlap with bits of darker mud. _Eye. Eye. Mouth. Oops, googly-eyes. Oh well._ At length, Anna flipped her finished fake-mouse over and held it up next to her face. "Farmer Kristoff seems like a good guy, and maybe he'd keep feeding you even if he knew you didn't like to...kill...real mice. But I'm not gonna risk that."

Pausing to squeeze and rustle her fake-mouse, Anna popped up on her hind legs and waved.

"You were just too quick for JoeBob here."

Glancing up with five strands of yarn in her mouth, Elsa cocked her head to one side and chuckled softly. "Maybe I could learn to live on carrots and cucumbers, like you." A light shrug, and after setting down her yarn, Elsa turned and pulled several more clumps of hay out from the nearby bale.

A moment later, Elsa felt Anna flop against her side, little paws grasping pale fur. Reacting automatically, Elsa sat right down and curled around her friend.

Meanwhile, Anna shook her head insistently and patted Elsa's fur. "No way, you need that good food with that good energy. You do lots of stuff...you need that energy!"

Elsa let out a low purr, then brushed her tail against Anna's back.

"You do lots of stuff, too."

An emphatic nod from Anna, who pulled her fake-mouse over by its long, black yarn tail, and patted its head.

"I make **awesome** JoeBobs."

Outside, deep bells chimed in the distance. Reflexively, Anna yawned and enjoyed the up-and-down motion with each breath Elsa took. A sleepy murmur.

"Shelly and her friends. Comin' home...milk..."

A lazy nod from Elsa, and her collar tinkled as she turned to peer over at the window.

_Sun's going_ down.

Anna shuffled again, then waved a paw half-heartedly at their fake-mouse material piles. "Should really...clean up...before..." She managed three sleepy steps towards the yarn pile, before Elsa's tail snaked around her and drew her right back. Anna giggled, bright and breathy, then flopped back against Elsa with a contented mumble.

Lapping at the side of drowsy Anna's face, Elsa hummed softly and tucked her front paws under her body. "Sleep now, little helper. Big day tomorrow."

One last nod from Anna, who reached out, curled a paw around Elsa's tail, and brought it close.

"Get...big carrot...big Elsa..."


	3. Chapter 3

By mid-morning, the farm-hands had finished their chores, and cleared off the grounds. Canisters of milk and baskets of eggs were collected and moved to the house.

From her cubby-hole by the front barn doors, Anna squinted into the sunlight and observed the action.

A chill fluffed up the fur on her back as her eyes followed the shiny, green lawn-mower up and down the front yard. Neat rows shortly trimmed, and Anna scratched an ear as the noisy intimidation wasn't quite enough to overcome her curiosity.

_Remember what Elsa said...don't go near the big screamer. But it __**is**__ neat how it makes all the grass short like that. Like Elsa said. Elsa. Elsa..._

_Elsa!_

Across the way, the back door to the house creaked, and Anna clapped her paws as she glanced back over just in time to spy her cat friend pad up the back steps to where dark-coveralls-wearing Farmer Kristoff waited. Plastic sack in hand.

After two months at the farm, Anna still gave the uneasy stink-eye to any farm-hands who tried to pet Elsa, but Kristoff's genial nature and slow movements had earned Anna's trust.

_They really have their handy way of doing things. She meets him on the porch, drops the JoeBob in his bag, and flicks her tail side to side just like...ahh. _

_Cute._

Anna grinned dopily, her upper lip curling back over her big front teeth.

_He puts down her food, and her milk. Elsa told me not all cats are lucky enough to get milk...I wonder how it tastes?_

_White. Yeah, probably tastes white._

After a quick head-scratch, Kristoff headed back inside and left Elsa to her meal. Knowing she'd finish up quickly, Anna scampered back inside the barn, all the way to the rear haystacks where a small, double-pouch saddlebag lay in a pile of hay.

On her way, Anna waved to her cow-friends who were just sitting down for their mid-morning snooze.

"Hi, Kuki. G'morning, Bobo. Howdy, Bella, your bell's looking extra shiny today."

With nothing else left to do but wait, Anna decided to crawl into the right-side pouch and hunker down.

_Almost time to collect the extra carrots and cucumbers...but first, Elsa needs a surprise hug!_

Several minutes later, Anna barreled out of the pouch the moment she spied pale fur. "ELSA DID THE MILK TASTE WHITE?!"

Elsa screeched, flung herself into the air, and performed three and a half somersaults in response. Kuki, Bobo, and Bella's bells all tinkled as the barn filled with their laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Down at the far west end of the farm, scores of neatly planted and sprouting vegetables lay planted in simple, fenced-in rectangles. Several long rows had been completely uprooted, and sitting by the near fence-post of each row was a thatched basket filled with misshapen carrots, cucumbers, and beets.

With the help of several energetic lambs, Elsa combed through each basket and plucked out the ripest of the rejects.

Anna, meanwhile, hustled to the rear of the planting area with her burlap pack. There, she found a series of roughly-dug holes, and sniffed around each before offering a friendly chirp.

"Hi-ho, mister Geomy?"

"Sir, is this you?"

"It's your favorite hammy, come for a visit."

After a few moments, a grey, disheveled, and bespectacled gopher clambered up out of the fourth hole. "Well, yes, it's Annie! Of course, dear, I've got your friend's seeds right here." He produced two twine-bundled pouches, one smeared with purple paste and the other with golden-yellow. Beckoning Anna closer, Geomy unfurled the yellow pouch with a pleased grin. "Are your other flowers growing good? Found a safe place for them, yet?"

At that, Anna puffed out her cheeks and nodded proudly. "Yep yep. There's some old tires behind the barn, Elsa says they've been there forever and ever. So I filled some up with extra dirt and they make neat little rubbery pots." Eyes darted left to right and back again, and Anna leaned forwards with a hint of apprehension in her whisper. "Safe from the Big Screamer, for sure."

Several yards away, Elsa thanked her lamb-helpers and sent each off with vegetables of their own. Only when she crawled back under her saddle-bag and lifted it, did she realize just how much her friends had packed in. A weak, self-conscious little smile followed as her legs wobbled. "Oof. Definitely out of shape. Maybe it's almost time for a field trip. I wonder if it would be safe enough for Anna to..." Peeking up over the rows of planted crops, Elsa squinted across the way...and immediately paled when she spied Anna.

All smiles, and headed back towards Elsa. With two pouches of seeds...and trailed by a gaggle of enthused crickets.

_Oh...I __**know**__ it's rude._

Gulping nervously, Elsa flattened her ears and shuffled backwards a bit.

_But their little, prickly legs are...__**are**__..._

Crouching down under her saddle-bag and blushing even **more** at the silly idea that she could somehow hide under it, Elsa nevertheless couldn't help but smile again as she watched the crickets hop all around and on top of Anna.

_But they do so love Anna. It's...sweet. Maybe they finally forgot about me, and I can...just..._

"Hi, El!"

Eyes flicking up, Elsa paled at the dark face and antennae that drooped down over her nose. "O...oh." Her tummy flip-flopped, and she shuffled against the dirt as though trying to bury herself in it. "Guh...good morning..." She mustered a queasy smile, and suddenly regretted drinking all of her milk that morning. "...Tad."

_You should go play with Anna! She's right over there with all your friends and they're all having __**so much fun**__ and there's no reason for any of them to come over here because __**there**__ is absolutely where all the fun is and..._

Clapping his spindly front legs together, Tad wriggled happily nestled in Elsa's fur...and chittered brightly to his friends.

"Hey, everyone! Elsa came, too! And her fur's **real soft** today!"

Just like that, Elsa went limp in the dirt and let her eyes fall shut as she mustered an agreeable smile. Prepared for the onslaught of baby crickets as they hopped towards her, chittering happily.

Only, the crickets never arrived...and Tad vanished. Cracking one eyelid, Elsa gulped again...and quickly blushed as she found herself face to face with Anna. Proudly showing off three sacks of flower seeds and a knowing smile.

"Let's hit the road. They'll be gobbling up those seeds for awhile...and I know how you are about prickly legs in your fur."

At that, Elsa giggled weakly and managed a nod...but found her strength doubled as she easily rose and bore the weight of the laden saddlebag.

_I'd like to take you on a trip one of these days. Is that something you'd like?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_a/n: vague mention of tragic stuff in this chapter. I SWEAR THE TRAGEDY IN THIS FIC WILL BE MINIMAL AHHH_**

_I don't blame Mom. I mean...I can't. _

_Sixteen brothers and sisters. We were more than a family. _

_We were like an army. A great big family-army._

_So that one morning, it was right after a big rain, I think?_

_Yeah, must've been. We'd all crammed into that hole in the side of the hill the night before. Us and all the crunchy, crinkly leaves._

_I remember they tickled. _

_I remember falling asleep under leaves...and my family-army._

_When the big rain stopped, it was morning...and they left in a hurry. Had to. Wait too long and everything dries out._

_That's when the Swoopers always came out._

_When I woke up, I was all alone. Alone...but still warm. I could smell them...smell Mom. So I scampered out, shivering as wet blades of grass slid over my fur._

_Soggy flowers all over the place. They smell like red and gold._

_I ran so fast. They were so close!_

_So close..._

_So I can't even blame myself. When that first Swooper zoomed overhead, I did what Mom told me to do. _

_Wiggle down into the dirt. Curl up, real small-like._

_I'm pretty big now, but back then, I could get so small. Tiny little peanut._

_Close my eyes, just like Mom said. Breathe real soft._

_A few more Swoopers went by. Three? Four? I'm not the best at counting._

_Little peeps._

_Stay tiny, stay still._

_Stay so quiet._

_Don't shake...don't cry. Little peanut in the dirt, wait for dark._

_I smell like red and gold flowers...and I hate it. _

_Cry? No...no no. Wiggle lower and wait for dark._

_Swoopers screeching...they found someone?_

_Be the stillest little peanut. Wait...wait, then go._

_Keep going, find my family-army._

_Little peeps, further away._

_Don't cry, little-me._

_Sleep, just sleep._

_Minutes later? Hours later? It's dark...and I'm too tired to notice the change. _

_I'm warm again._

_Big fuzzy all around me...but this little peanut is still in the dirt._

_Then, I hear a voice...her voice._

_"It's safe now, little one."_

_Big fuzzy talking to me...and she smells like red and gold, too. But I still can't look._

_"I'll wait with you. As long as you need...until you're ready."_

_Her tongue...it's warm. And scratchy._

_"That's it, little one. Wake up, wake up."_

_I wriggle out of the dirt...and right into big, fuzzy warmth._

_Family-army...just one. One little peanut. Tiny peeps all gone, flew away on the wind._

_She lets me climb onto her, little paws grasping._

_The first time I manage to open my eyes, everything's blurry. Blurry and...red?_

_Her ear. And right away, she can tell I noticed._

_"Those owls won't be back again. My name is Elsa...can I take you somewhere safe?"_

_I nod. I sniffle. I hold on tight. Little peanut all cried out._

_When she moves, it's like she glides._

_Little peanut...little Anna...feels safe._

_Little peep...my own voice._

_"Your poor ear."_

_Her laugh tinkles like little bells._

_"I'm...my name is Anna."_

_She nods. The cool night breeze sends a shiver through her...and it makes me wish I was bigger._

_Little peanut hugs aren't all that warm. I do my best, anyway._

_"You're very brave, Anna."_

_Little peanut's crying again._

_Family-army up to two?_

_I hope so._

* * *

Sunday morning, Elsa awoke in her hay-bed to find a clump of leaves hanging down over her right eye. She yawned, stretched, and glanced lazily around the barn...only to catch the eye of Buuli, the oldest cow on the farm.

A sympathetic smile as Buuli cocked her head to one side, the bell around her neck tinkling. "Looks like Anna got more of those leaves for you. Still hurts after all this time?"

Elsa glanced down and smiled uneasily, then used her tail to carefully nudge the leaf-lump back over her scarred ear. "Hasn't hurt for two months."

Brown eyes intimated the unspoken question, and Elsa sighed as she glanced towards the ajar barn door and lowered her voice.

"She...well, I mean..."

Just then, Anna came barreling into the barn, her front paws up on a dented can of green beans as she rolled it along the ground.

"Elsa! Elsa, check it out! No wait wait, don't move, let the leaves work their magic."

Giggling sweetly, Elsa flicked her tail from side to side and nodded.

"Is that this month's mystery can? You know Farmer Kristoff's going to give you weird looks again if he sees you shoving that out the window like before."

Anna huffed and puffed her way through the barn, pulled up by the hay-bed, and hefted the can upright. "Hey now, there might be neat stuff inside we could use for our trip next week!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway as Anna fussed with the wad of leaves over her right ear.

_I let her do it because it makes her feel better. About...everything._

"Alright. We'll clean off that big, flat rock out back and give it a few tries this afternoon."

Anna whooped and pumped her paws, before going right back to rearranging the medicinal leaves.

"I've got a real good feeling about this mystery can, Elsa."

_Little family-army going on a road trip!_


	6. Chapter 6

_He just showed up one day. Like he rolled right off of a pickup truck as it zoomed through space...and landed here. _

_Hans. All sickeningly-sweet grins and balanced whiskers and...and...and...brown fur. Orange fur. Orange-brown, brown-orange._

_Definitely doesn't remind me of Anna's fur. That would just be silly...and dumb. Dumbsilly. Because she's the absolute best and he…_

"Good afternoon, Elsa. Nice, um...barn. You know if there's any improvements you'd like to see made around here, just come to me about it, right?"

_I don't trust him._

"And...you know I've got another rally tomorrow night, right? Now, I know that groundhogs and crickets and frogs all hopping and shouting and getting...rowdy...isn't really your scene."

_I heard about what he did at his home-farm, the one right down the road._

"But as one farm-cat to another, I hope I can count on your support for next week's election. Together, we can get this dust-bowl in order and make sure that what happened...down the road...never happens again."

_That fire was his fault! I saw it! But it's just my word against his...and he already has so many fans here. Somehow…_

"And if you ever want to move out. Move...up. I mean, I guess it comes in handy to have your little go-fer puffball around to run errands."

_**DON'T YOU DARE ROPE ANNA INTO ONE OF YOUR SCHEMES!**_

"But if you ever want to see what living in style is like...vote for this cat, 'cause I'll go to the mat...for you!"

Elsa swallowed thickly, mustered the friendliest smile she could, and waved from her second-floor barn window perch. She waved until Hans left for the carrot patch, flanked by a pair of raccoons and a one-eyed crow.

_He just wants the power. He just wants...to use others. And if nobody else steps up to run against him in the election next week…_

Grumbling hotly, Elsa nestled her chin against her paws, and blanched upon realizing she had shredded her favorite JoeBob fake-mouse to bits during the one-sided conversation.

_If I didn't completely just freeze up in front of any more than five others, I would...I could…_

Each swat of Elsa's tail left and right and back kicked up a little dust poof. She blew out a tired breath, before her bitty kitty heart swelled at the sight of Anna, below...waddling out of the chicken coop.

Arms loaded with a mound of corn kernels, Anna spilled a few this way and that...and cooed encouragements as a small train of baby chicks tottered out after her.

"Miley. Riley. Smiley. Quiley. Niley. Triley. Jiley. Your mama said you can have the rest of your snack out here, but you have to promise to cheer on the bunny weeding team as they zoom by. Okay?"

The chorus of pleased chirps that followed brought an affectionate sigh from Elsa, but her thoughts drifted back to her worries the moment Anna disappeared below.

_How can I keep everyone here safe if I...can't...run for mayor?_

_How can I keep Anna...safe?_

_Think...think! Just keep thinking and I'll think of something! Think think think __**think!**_

"Aw, Elsa. Your l'il floofer's up."

Blushing brightly, Elsa looked up from her absolutely shredded JoeBob, and all her stresses fell away with Anna right in front of her. "Oh...Anna. That doesn't really happen to me...does it?"

Once again dirty from head to little paw-claws, Anna patted the tuft of fur between her ears in demonstration. "Sure does, and this time it's super wild. It's like your floofer gets scared when you think about big stuff, and it tries to fly away. Something big got you thinkin'?"

Momentarily disappointed in herself for ruining one of the fake-mice Anna had made her, Elsa nudged the bits underneath her and wiggled her nose. "Sure is. Something big like...what's my favorite hammy hiding behind her back?"

Wriggling with glee, Anna performed a dramatic bow, only wobbled a little bit, and held out a fat corn kernel. "Your trophy for being A plus today, a corn!"

Elsa draped a paw against her forehead and chuckled weakly. "I saw you working hard out there, Anna. That's your corn and you earned it."

_And if Hans had his way, you wouldn't get any corn! Hamsters deserve equal food! I have to do something! Something something something…_

Anna giggled softly, set the kernel aside, and waddled up next to Elsa. "I know what's got you big thinkin'." She nodded deeply at her own words and did the scritchy-scratch underneath Elsa's collar. "Elsa's big sweet brain's doin' the big sweet think today...about this votey-thingey."

At that, Elsa's ears curled down a bit, even as she hunkered down against the scritchy-scratch. She mumbled softly. "It's not..._I'm not…_" Out of anxious habit, she began to clean the top of Anna's head.

Anna sighed, flopped back against her dear friend's chest-floof, and immediately yawned. "If that new Handsy fella does the votey-thingey all alone, it's not...not gonna feel special...when...when he wins."

Elsa bit back a frustrated whine and rested her chin atop Anna's head. "You don't have to big think today, Anna. Hammy worked hard...earned her naperoo."

Anna let out a sleepy gurgle, rolled onto her right side, and mashed her face against Elsa's fur...but words kept coming. At a slow, sleepy rate. "I...can do it. Votey...thingey...me. Big talkey...back...forth. He...win...feel special." Another yawn, and Anna wrapped her little arms around a patch of pale fur.

Elsa swallowed thickly, one limb curling around Anna's snoozing form.

_If __**you**_ _want to run, I'll do everything I can to help. _

"L'il...peanut. Big...talk."

_Just don't want you to be hurt._

"Hammy...got a planny…" At last, Anna dropped off to sleep with a heavy snore.

Elsa didn't bother to fix her head-floof, and ended up falling asleep halfway through cleaning her favorite hammy...just as raindrops began to pitty-pat on the barn roof.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hidey-ho, Mister Handsy!"

Caught by surprise, Hans hissed and leapt into the nearest bush.

Anna grimaced, then immediately dropped her sack of supplies. "Oh gosh, you're jumpy just like Elsa?" She scuffed toes against the dirt and shook her head. "I'm awful sorry about that."

Hans let out an embarrassed chuckle and carefully stepped out of the bush. "Well, you know, it happens." He brushed a few leaves out of his fur, glanced left and right, then down...and his eyes widened.

"It's you!"

Anna nodded and giggled self consciously. "It's me. Lil' hammy..." She trailed off, then raised both paws and slapped on a fearsome growly-face. "...your Big Votey-Time Nemesis!" She waved her paws a few times, chuckled self consciously, and stared back at the ground.

Hans' smirk grew, revealing sharp little fangs on each side. "Well, no matter who wins...friends after?" He extended a paw.

Anna hopped right up and shook the paw vigorously with both of hers. "After-friends, you bet!" She plucked a few small leaf-bits out of his paw-fur as she shook, then gushed some more. "I'm not the best at the big talkey, but don't you go easy on me. Big home ideas need the best big talkey time!"

Hans did his best to mimic Anna's energetic movements as his tail thumped side to side. "We'll talk about lots of big ideas. Things to make this home even better."

Practically vibrating with joy, Anna hopped up and down...and promptly squashed a pile of green berries that had rolled out of her sack. She cringed and tried to shuffle a bit of the mess off against the dirt, but most of the white goop stuck to her fur. "Whoops." She pouted and her whole body sagged. "Last of my sticky-berries."

Hans squinted at the twigs and bark peeking out of the sack. He smiled sympathetically. "Aww. You were going to make candidate buttons?"

Anna shook her head as she gathered up the rest of her sack, still shuffling her feet against the dirt. "No no, not for a can-date, it's for Elsa's idea. Li'l sticky-do for farminals, gonna say _Vote for Hammy_." She curled a paw and pressed it against her chest, then gestured at that. "Votey sticky-do, Elsa's big idea!"

Hans bit back a laugh and nudged a paw against the pile of white goop. "Well, that is a good idea. Lucky you've got somebody as smart as Elsa on your team."

Anna nodded vigorously, but deflated a moment later with a sad little smile. "Last of the sticky berries though. Can't really make a sticky-do without them." She nudged the goop pile as well, cringed as it stuck to her little claws again, and shrugged. "Oh wells. Elsa's got more big ideas…"

Hans thumped his tail again and his eyebrows knitted. "I know where you can get other, um...sticky-do berries. I mean, if you want…"

Anna chirped brightly. "**All my please!**"

* * *

Shortly after noon, Elsa received word from her cricket-admirers. Word that sent her scrambling all over the farm, as she always did whenever the Big Screamer was to make an unscheduled run. Everyone she came across, she warned them...and added an extra little message.

"If you see Anna, please tell her to get back to the barn as soon as she can."

"Tell her we can finish getting the things for her candi...her _votey sticky-dos_...tomorrow."

"I don't know what time the Big Screamer's gonna run, but please just let her know. And let everyone know. And...take care of yourself today."

By dusk, Elsa hustled back to the barn, a leaf-pouch full of sunflower seeds in her mouth...and glaring at the Big Screamer as Kristoff gassed it up by the back porch. She scampered in through the ajar double doors, then did her best to mumble around her full mouth at her red-belled cow friend.

"Betsy-boo? Farmer Kristoff's about to run the big screamer."

Betsy-boo chuckled around a mouthful of oats, then inclined her head towards the second floor ladder.

Elsa sighed and nodded gratefully. She set the seed-pouch down by Anna's food blanket, then murmured happily as she climbed the ladder. Her little collar bell tinkled with every step. "Anna? Did you work up an appetite today? Goemy had some extra sunflower seeds for you, so I…"

Anna squealed brightly. "**No peeky!**"

Like any brave farmcat, Elsa did what she was born to do: yowl miserably, fall off the ladder, and plop into a pile of itchy, itchy hay.

Moments later, Anna peeked over the open-hatch's edge. She clapped her paws together and ducked lower to hide her rosy cheeks. "Oh...Elsa. I'm sorry." She pouted and smooshed her paws against her cheeks. "You gonna get the itchy-itch?"

Elsa cracked a smile and shuffled against the scratchy hay-pile. "Already got it."

Anna puffed out her cheeks and bowed her head contritely. "_I'm sorry. Um...be right down._"


End file.
